Perdidos em Memórias
by Annie Lovegood
Summary: Tinha que deixar as memórias...


** center b Perdidos em Memórias**

**Prólogo /center **

**Autora: /b a lovegood /a **

Olhou à sua volta. Sentia tudo e, ao mesmo tempo, nada. Sentia-se estilhaçado, como se fosse de porcelana e tivesse acabado de cair ao chão. Sentia a cabeça a latejar com uma confusão enorme, charadas que ninguém podia resolver. E havia um vazio, um vazio gigantesco dentro de si. Era como se lhe tivessem tirado uma parte do coração.

Não sabia porque se sentia assim. Afinal, estava tudo acabado. Mas não sabia que fazer. Não queria ficar ali, mas também não queria ter que enfrentar o exterior. Não queria festejar... aliás, não valia a pena, visto que ele acabava de imprimir no seu nome a palavra "assassínio".

Havia uma dor agonizante na sua cabeça e um zumbido que não o deixava pensar. Só queria adormecer, adormecer durante dias e acordar sabendo que aquilo era só um pesadelo. Deixou-se cair, permitindo que as tonturas e a agonia viajassem pelo seu corpo. Ficou de joelhos e olhou de novo à volta.

Estava só, completamente abandonado. Não havia vivalma naquela casa, tão estranha mas tão familiar, que o pudesse confortar. Grande parte da casa eram ruínas, que tinham sido vingadas há pouco mais de segundos, mas o quarto onde ele se encontrava estava intacto, apesar da mobília velha e com cheiro a mofo. Ele tinha vagas memórias daquele quarto e a mais viva delas fazia-o estremecer.

Pela primeira vez, os seus olhos vaguearam pelo cadáver. O jovem perguntou-se se o sangue daquele homem que jazia morto seria vermelho, como o dos i humanos /i ... mas duvidava – aquela i coisa /i de humano nada tinha.

O estômago do jovem contorceu-se, como se estivesse vivo. Vomitou, enojado pelo i serviço /i que fizera. Ficou com a garganta extremamente seca, o que só tornou o momento pior.

Desviou os olhos para o seu próprio corpo, que também não era uma vista bonita. As suas roupas estavam cobertas de rasgões e imundas de terra e sangue.

Havia uma janela no quarto. Ele levantou-se, cuidadosamente, e, cambaleando, dirigiu-se a ela para admirar as paragens exteriores. A casa situava-se num local belo, no meio da Natureza, um sítio difícil de localizar. Haviam quilómetros e quilómetros de campos incultos até à cidade mais próxima. Nesse campo, viam-se pessoas. Um monte de pessoas. Ele conhecia algumas, outras nem fazia a mínima ideia de quem eram. Nem aquela visão o fez sentir-se feliz. Sempre tinha a ideia de que não voltaria a olhar para fora daquelas janelas, mas agora que o fazia, não conseguia deixar de se sentir mal. Ele ganhara a batalha, não a guerra. Se o objectivo do Inimigo era espalhar terror, então i o Inimigo tinha ganho a guerra /i , porque naqueles campos não se via felicidade. Uns estavam debruçados em macas que voavam magicamente, outros debruçavam-se sobre cadáveres de pessoas amadas, outras observavam os Comensais serem presos... e uma delas olhava para a casa. Ele conhecia essa pessoa, que olhava para a casa, à procura de um sinal, com tristeza espalhada pelo belo rosto.

Há decisões que são tomadas automaticamente e foi isso que lhe aconteceu quando a viu. Tomou uma decisão. Apesar de querer profundamente sair dali e correr para ela, não podia ser egoísta. i Tinha que partir. /i Agora que era uma assassino tinha que ir embora. E, além de sentir que o devia fazer, era melhor do que enfrentar uma vida cheia de remorsos. Tinha que esquecer, que i largar as memórias /i .

hr 

Já passavam das nove horas. Correu rapidamente até à entrada do prédio, para não levar com uma tromba de água em cima. Obviamente, a corrida não resultou, mas chegou i segura /i às portas do prédio. Entrou, arfando, à procura da sua respiração.

Boa noite, sra. Granger!

Boa noite, Paula...

Hermione se dirigiu ao elevador e clicou no botão para que o aparelho descesse. Nove horas e onze minutos... "Jane deve estar tão desiludida comigo!"... Nove horas e doze minutos... "Porcaria de elevador que não desce!"... Nove horas e treze minutos... "Estou morrendo de saudades de Jane..."... Ouviu o barulho de fundo quando o elevador parou no seu andar. "Finalmente!" Carregou no botão para o oitavo andar.

Oh, não! – suspirou ao ouvir a linda música de fundo... Aguentava com tudo menos com a irritante música de elevador.

Eram nove e dezasseis quando chegou à porta do seu apartamento. Vasculhou na mala pelas chaves e, após um minuto à procura delas na bagunça de sua mala, descobriu que elas estavam no bolso do casaco e abriu a porta. Pousou a mala no chão, descalçou-se e correu até à sala. A imagem que viu não foi propriamente aquela que esperava. No sofá estavam sentadas sua filha, uma menina de treze anos muito parecida com a mãe, e uma "garota" ruiva, que ela não estava nada à espera de ver. Jane e Ginny riam-se como se tivessem exactamente a mesma idade e estivessem profundamente apaixonadas.

Ginny! Que fazes aqui?

Boa noite também para ti! Caso não te tenhas apercebido vim pôr a tua filha a casa, já que tu não podias. – deitou a língua de fora mal acabou de dizer isto. – Além disso, eu e a Luna não íamos deixar que ela viesse em transportes públicos.

A Loony?

Sim, mãe. – respondeu Jane, enquanto abraçava Hermione. – Fomos passear e comprámos o jantar...

Quê? Que jantar?

Foi então que saiu da cozinha uma mulher alta, com compridos cabelos louros, vestida de maneira muito i extraodinária /i .

Pizza! Acabada de sair do microondas! Temos quatro diferentes: extra mozzarella, atum, bacon e quatro estações. – respondeu Luna com dois pratos de pizza nas mãos. Pousou-os na mesa e virou-se para Hermione. – Então, que tal o trabalho?

Hermione, que ainda estava perplexa, respondeu: - Aaaa... Correu... bem... Quer dizer, sem contar que o chefe me deixou um monte de papeis na mesa e eu me atrasei...

...para variar. – interrompeu Jane. – Está a chover assim tanto lá fora?

Só então é que Hermione reparou que tinha a roupa muito húmida.

Eu já troco... – disse, sentando-se. – Então, conta lá! Como foi a escola?

Bem, começámos as aulas de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas e as de Arit...

Ainda é o Hagrid que dá as aulas? – interrompeu Ginny.

Sim! Ele é espectacular!

Já falaram dos hipógrifos? – perguntou Luna.

Quê?

São criaturas metade cavalo, metade águia. Muito orgulhosas e muito bonitas! A minha primeira aula com o Hagrid foi sobre eles. – esclareceu Hermione.

Sim, e fazem parte da mitologia. Representam o amor e quando um rapaz e uma rapariga voam num, ao mesmo tempo, cria-se um laço extra especial entre e...

Loony! – avisou Hermione, olhando furiosamente para a amiga. Ela não teve remédio senão abrandar o passo.

Bem, e mais novidades?

Tenho um colega novo. Chama-se Evan e veio da América. Ele é mesmo muito fixe!

Hum... Cheira-me a... namorado novo! – disse Luna, sob o olhar perturbado de Hermione.

b N/A: /b Bem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Não ia publicar a fic até avançar mais, mas se a publicar é uma responsabilidade! Bem, antes de mais, podem estranhar o facto de a Ginny e a Luna saberem certas coisas do conhecimento Muggle... O que acontece é que Hermione tem um trabalho mágico, mas vive no ambiente muggle e, como as visitas de Luna e Ginny, não são poucas, é natural que estejam habituadas. Sinceramente, odiei esta segunda parte, mas pronto... é a vida!


End file.
